


funnymoments

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: nothing - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus





	funnymoments

"Man, this is just like the time I followed one of Yoshizilla's stories." Peter Griffin groaned.

'Which one was it?" Lois asked.

"Something called 'funny moments' or something. It's all right, but I'm currently at this part where they're breaking the fourth wall and wondering what the author's gonna do." Peter sighed.

Lois shrugged. "Sounds like a... hey wait a minute, we're doing that right now!"


End file.
